


Paterfamilias

by shallowness



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Future Fic, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabe Gallo has three sons, two daughters and one grandson who he isn’t related to and never officially adopted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paterfamilias

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "This is my family." at comment-fic.

By now Cabe Gallo has three sons, two daughters and one grandson who he isn’t related to and never officially adopted. But he’s the father they turn to, except for Ralph, who has two already. Cabe does his best, partly because keeping this pack of geniuses on an even keel is a good way to stave off disasters and comes with the job, partly because isn’t that what you do for your family if you can? 

Sometimes he fails, because for all the genius-level intelligence floating around, his kids can be dumb. They have the ability to hurt each other and be hurt by the world. Sometimes he can pick up some of the pieces.

He’s relieved it’s not all on him, though. They’ve gotten better at looking out for each other. Walter called Sly ‘brother’ and meant it. Paige stands up to them all in turn, and they listen to her and to each other, not just when they’re reeling off instructions or finishing each other’s sentences over their comms to carry out a mission. Paige has learned to trust them all to be a part of bringing up her boy – the next generation and maybe, before long, not the only one.

Cabe doesn’t walk Paige or Happy down the aisle, but he’s there, and he owns a framed group photograph from both weddings. Cabe likes to think that everyone in those pictures could point to them and say ‘This is my family.’


End file.
